


Tingo

by PrettyPenny



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: Tingo (Pascuense) — получение желаемых предметов посредством постепенного одалживания их у друзей.





	Tingo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tingo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194026) by [Moriavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis). 



Леонард разбирает одежду в своем шкафу и хмурится. Сведя брови, он сдвигает в сторону пустые вешалки. Как правило, он внимательно следит за своим гардеробом, так что исчезновение любимого джемпера действительно нечто сверхъестественное. 

Хлопает входная дверь, и Леонард невольно ухмыляется. Легкий запах озона, вспышка молнии, и вот Барри осторожно заглядывает в спальню, где стоит Леонард.

– Привет.

– Привет, – Леонард не отворачивается от шкафа. Барри подходит к нему и целует в щеку. 

– Ух ты. Должно быть, твой шкаф исключительно захватывающее зрелище, – ехидно замечает он, и Леонард мысленно с удовольствием записывает сарказм Барри на свой счет. 

– Барри, я могу закрыть глаза на то, что ты берешь мои подушки, – ровно произносит Леонард, не отрывая взгляда от аккуратно развешанных вещей. – Мои книги. Мои полотенца.

– Хорошо? – вопросительно тянет Барри, неуверенный к чему клонит Леонард, и только тогда Леонард разворачивается к нему и толкает в плечо.

– Ты взял мой любимый термоджемпер.

Барри с минуту пялится на Леонарда, а потом запрокидывает голову назад и начинает хохотать. И от этого что-то теплое сворачивается в груди, и их шутливое противостояние сходит на нет. Леонард даже не может притвориться. Он отказывается признавать это вслух, но ему нравится вот так делить вещи с Барри, потому что тот всегда бережно обращается с теми, что действительно важны. 

Вместо того, чтобы начать отрицать, Барри, отсмеявшись, лишь пожимает плечами и улыбается во весь рот.

– Лен, они же все одинаковые. Может, я взял не самый любимый, а третий по счету. 

– Тебе повезло, что ты мне нравишься, – бесстрастно говорит Леонард, на что Барри фыркает и тянет за молнию на толстовке Леонарда, пока тот не шагает к нему.

– Ты первый начал таскать у меня вещи, – замечает Барри. – Это моё. – Он полностью переключается на собачку молнии и тянет снова. – Знаешь, это можно легко исправить.

– Ты про молнию? – усмехается Леонард, и Барри закатывает глаза.

– Я просто подумал, что если у нас будет общий шкаф, то это не будет считаться кражей.

– Ты предлагаешь нам съехаться? – спрашивает Леонард и чувствует, что начинает искренне улыбаться, когда видит, как Барри, поджав губы, поднимает взгляд и смотрит с беззащитной решимостью. 

– Ну да, – соглашается тот. – Я хотел бы, чтобы это вышло романтичнее, но… Вышло так.

– Ты украл у меня, – смеется Леонард и, подняв руку, проводит большим пальцем по скуле Барри в редком порыве нежности. – Это чертовски романтично. 

Барри прикрывает глаза и льнет к руке Леонарда.

– Это значит да, Лен?

– Да, Барри. – Леонард закрывает глаза и, подавшись вперед, прижимается лбом ко лбу Барри. – Это значит да.


End file.
